I Don't Want Another Pretty Face
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present my new story, which is DeiSaku! X3 Like I told you guys, I'm so sorry I discontinued "Blue Birds" but I just had to, since I really disliked writing it, well, after the first chapter. Anywayz, this story is kinda AUish, because, I am doing to unthinkable, I'm doing what would have happened if Deidara never joined Akatsuki! X3 I was inspired by Kaitoucinna on Youtube, and her video "I don't want another pretty face" which is Deisaku, made me get this idea, so I thank her greatly, and please thank her too, she's an awesome Amv maker, unlike myself, which sucks, because I think I could really learn how to make awesome videos too, but I don't have the patience, since my movie maker sucks. T.T Well, I'm thinking I'm going to name this after her video, because I can't really think of anything else, hehe. XD Well, here's the Age-inator. (Lolz XD)

_**Age-inator**_

_**Sakura: 18**_

_**Deidara: 21**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Hinata: 17**_

_**Neji: 19**_

_**Tenten: 19**_

_**Rock-Lee: 19**_

_**Ino: 18**_

_**Kiba: 18**_

_**Shikamaru: 18**_

_**Temari: 21**_

_**Kankurou: 20**_

_**Gaara: 19**_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Karin: 19**_

_**Suigetsu: Unknown**_

_**Juugo: Unknown**_

_**Sai: 18**_

_**I think that's it, because I'm not putting Akatsuki in, so yeahz. Well, here's the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, Dei-kun, Saso-kun, and Ita-kun would still be here. **_

_**Sasuke: Stop,**_

_**Miyaka: Don't mess with me today, I'm tired, sick, and I really don't want to hear your emo speech, so either you shut the hell up right now, or I'm going to really, really go off on your ass.**_

_**Sasuke:…**_

_**Miyaka: Thank you. :D Anywayz, please R&R I want to know if anyone likes this, so I won't make the next chapter, and it be a total waste of time, so yeahz. XP Well, ja ne! :D**_

_**"I Don't Want Another Pretty Face"**_

_**Written By: XxMiyakaxX/Miyaka Hana.(My full name. :D)**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Dei-kun! Come back!" A girl yelled after the blonde chunnin. Deidara just ran and ran, he really hated fan girls, and what he hated most, was that he couldn't hurt them, or he'd get in trouble, so all he could do, was run.

"Leave me alone, yeah!!" He yelled at the girl chasing him. Sooner or later, he finally got rid of her. He sighed in relief and went to the Tsuchikage's office, for the meeting he was supposed to have came to, but had to get rid of the annoying little fan girl.

"Deidara, you're late, again. What's your excuse this time?" The Tsuchikage asked, annoyed. Deidara grinned. "Hehe, sorry, yeah. Fangirl troubles, un." Deidara answered. The Tsuchikage nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine, as I was saying, the Jounin exams are coming around again, but they are being held here, because all the other countries have always held them in their village.

So, we are going to return the favor, and I know you're going to participate, Deidara, but may I remind you, that ninja, and kunoichi from all over the world will be participating as well, so don't screw up."

"Hehe, yeah." Deidara said nervously. "That is all, you are all dismissed, except you Deidara." All the ninja but Deidara and the Tsuchikage. "What did you want to talk to me about, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara, you know we are currently not in Konoha's best interest, and we are on the border of going to war." "What does that have to do with me, yeah?" Deidara asked the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage smiled. "Because, you're very likeable, so you could get close to one of their nin, and we can somehow get an alliance with them, is that understood?" Deidara grinned and nodded.

"Hai, yeah." Deidara said. "Good, you're dismissed." Deidara nodded and walked out of his office and started to head home.

"Sakura-chan! Please!?" Naruto whined. Sakura hit him in the back of the head. "OWWWWWWWW, Sakura-chan!" Naruto continued to cry. "We need to keep going,

or we'll be late, right Sakura?" Sai asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, there isn't time to rest, we can rest once we get there, do you understand, Naruto?" Naruto pouted. "N-Naruto-k-kun, S-Sakura-chan's right. W-we need t-to keep g-going." Hinata said shyly.

"Okay, Hinata-chan! I'll keep going for you!" Hinata blushed. Sakura smiled at the couple, she wished she could have that, but she knew that it would never happen, love was never on her side.

After about a couple more days, they finally reached Iwa, and were confronted by guards. "Halt! What is your intent for coming here, Konoha." One of the guards asked.

"We are here for the Jounin exams, my teacher, and Hokage said she would be here in awhile, she had to take care of a couple things first, here's her letter."

Sakura handed the guards the letter and they read through it and nodded their heads. "Okay, you may enter, but do not try anything, or else." Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, we'll just be looking for a hotel for us to settle down is all, thank you for letting us participate in your Jounin exams." Sakura bowed to them in respect.

As Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Hinata entered the village, many villager's attention went straight to them, wondering what Leaf ninja were doing there. "Sakura-chan, why are everyone looking at us?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"Because why aren't from here, Dickless." Came Sai's disturbing remark. Hinata was about to cover her ears, when Sakura gave her some ear plugs, and they both put them in.

"Shut up, teme! Why do you always talk about my dick!?" Sai was about to say something when he earned a glare from Sakura saying, 'Stop fighting now, or I'll hurt you.' he pouted and did as he was told.

Hinata and Sakura took out their ear plugs, to hear silence from the two. Sakura smiled, she always hated noise, it bothered her to no end. "Okay, everyone. We need to report to the Tsuchikage, to let him know the Konoha Shinobi are here." Sakura told the group.

They all nodded their heads and followed their pink haired friend to the Tsuchikage's office. While they were walking, Sai just had to start something, and got Naruto talking. Sakura gave off a dark aura.

"Stop now, or I'll punch you both to oblivion!" Sakura growled at the two, their eyes both widened, and they nodded their heads, afraid that she would. Sakura's dark aura went away and she gave them a cheerful smile. "Thank you." She said sweetly, as if nothing happened.

Hinata giggled at the boys' fear of Sakura, she secretly wished she was Sakura sometimes, because Sakura was so out spoken, and she was never afraid, she was the bravest kunoichi she ever knew.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You just spaced out for a second." Sakura stated. "O-oh, s-sorry." Hinata said, shyly. Sakura smiled. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. I do that too, so don't apologize, you don't need to." Hinata smiled, Sakura always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Well, I think we-" Sakura accidentally bumped into someone and fell onto the ground and landed on top of him. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said blushing. The boy had long blonde hair put up in a pony tail and he had ocean blue eyes. Sakura got up and gave him a hand to help him up as well.

He grabbed her hand and got up. He dusted himself off. "It's okay, yeah. I should have looked where I was going, un." The boy said. "No, I shouldn't have bumped into you, it's my fault." Sakura continued to blame herself, and her teammates watched her, as if she was crazy.

Naruto knew that Sakura had never acted like this, well, she did, but that was when she met Sasuke. "Don't worry, yeah. Like I said, it's my fault, yeah." The boy grinned, making Sakura blush even more.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Deidara, yeah. Your's, un?" "My name is Sakura, and this is my team, we're here for the Jounin exams. This is Hinata." Sakura said, pointing to Hinata who shyly waved at him.

"This is Sai." She pointed to Sai, who had a fake face on. "Don't worry about him, he's a baby. And this is Naruto, aka, ramen boy, hehe." Sakura giggled. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Deidara laughed. "Nice to meet you all, un." "Why do you say 'yeah' or 'un' at the end of all your sentences?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him across the head. "Baka! You don't ask that!" Sakura scolded him. "Sakura-chan! That hurt!" He whined.

"It's okay, yeah. I guess it's sort of a habit I got, un. I got it after my dad, I guess, because he used to say it all the time, before he died, un." Deidara told them. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Naruto shouldn't have asked." Deidara shook his head.

"It's okay, yeah. I'm over it, un." He told her. "If you're sure, well, could you help us find the Tsuchikage's office? We're kinda lost." Deidara grinned and nodded his head. "Of course, yeah! Follow me, un." He said, gesturing her and everyone to follow him.

Once they got to the Tsuchikage's office, Deidara said, "Hold on, yeah. I'm gonna tell him you're here, un." Sakura nodded her head and smiled. Deidara walked into his office and saw that he was doing his paper work.

"What, Deidara?" He asked, still focusing on his paper work. "The Konoha ninjas are here, un." Deidara replied, the Tsuchikage looked up and nodded his head. "Send them in." He ordered, Deidara nodded and did so.

"He wants to see you all, un." Deidara told the four. The nodded. Sakura let Sai, Hinata, and Naruto go before her, but when she was going to go in herself, she found herself smiling at the long blonde haired chunnin and walked into the Tsuchikage's office.

"Lord Tsuchikage, it's an honor to meet you." Sakura said, bowing and everyone else bowed as well. He smiled.

"Thank you, it's good to finally meet the legendary Tsunade's apprentice, as well as the legendary Jiraiya's apprentice as well. And I see you have a member of the Hyuga clan amongst you as well, but I can't say I know anything about you." The Tsuchikage said pointing to Sai, Sai smiled his fake smile.

"My name is Sai, I am Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun's teammate back home, I transferred to their team about 5 years ago, after Naruto-kun returned from his training with Jiraiya's-san." The Tsuchikage nodded his head.

"Well, I see you also got acquainted with Deidara." The Tsuchikage said. They all nodded. "Yes, Lord Tsuchikage. He was very kind to help us get here." Sakura said.

"Yes, Deidara is a very kind person. Could you please tell him to come in as well?" Sakura nodded and did so.

Sakura opened the door to find Deidara looking at his hands, and he had mouths? "Uh, Deidara? The Tsuchikage wants you to come in." Sakura told him, he nodded and got up. "Sakura, did you see anything, un?"

"Deidara, why do you mouths on your hands?" Sakura asked. "It's a bloodline limit, yeah. I'm the only one who has it in the village, un." Deidara walked into the Tsuchikage's office with Sakura behind him.

"Deidara, you're participating in the Jounin exams, would you please be so kind to show Haruno Sakura and her friends where they can stay for the time being?" Deidara nodded his head.

"Sure, yeah! Come on, un. I'll show you guys the village, un." Deidara said, hyperly and gestured them to follow him. While Deidara, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were walking, Naruto kept talking about how Ramen was the best thing ever, and Sai was mumbling insults under his breath.

Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm, and blushing while he kept talking and put his arm around her waist. He grinned at his Hyuga girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek, she blushed even more.

Sakura smiled sadly, she wished that someone would love her. Even after the encounter with Sasuke a few years back and after his return, she still felt, to put it bluntly, unloved.

She had thought that Sasuke would love her once he had gotten his revenge on his brother, but she was mistaken, he never loved her and never will.

Sai was too busy cursing Naruto under his breath while Deidara kept his eye on Sakura, he saw the sad smile she had planted on her face, he wondered what was wrong, but he felt like that he should ask her in secret, he didn't think her teammates knew either.

Deidara then saw the hotel and grinned. "Here, yeah. This is the hotel you'll be able to stay at, un." He stated pointing to the hotel.

"Thank you, Deidara. We really do appreciate you showing us around." She gave him a smile, but he knew that it was just a fake one, but he saw that everyone else had actually bought it.

"Hey, Sakura, un." She turned to him. "Yes, Deidara?" She asked. "Um, can I talk to you in secret, un?" He asked, she raised an eye brow. "Uh, sure. I'll be right back, guys. Make sure they don't kill each other, Hinata." Hinata blushed and nodded her head.

Sakura walked away from Sai, Naruto, and Hinata with Deidara. "Deidara, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked. "Uh, un." He stuttered. "What?" She asked confused.

"Do you want to talk about something, un? I saw that you had a sad smile, yeah. I wanted to know if you were okay." He blushed. She gave a small blush too.

"I'm okay, really. But thanks for worrying about me." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay yeah! Well, I guess you can go back with your teammates now, heh." He laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sakura nodded at him. "Okay, you can come with me you know. You don't have to be just a "guide", we can talk, right?" She asked. Deidara grinned, "Yeah."

He and Sakura walked back to the group and saw Sai and Naruto fighting already about how big his penis was and how non-existent Naruto's was. Sakura sighed, but giggled a little.

It was always kind of funny that Sai would only talk about penises and would always pick on Naruto.

She wondered if Sai had a crush on Naruto at times, and that made her laugh out, and everyone looked right at her.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, still holding onto the lapel of his shirt. Sakura just shook her head. "Nothing Naruto-kun, nothing at all." she giggled again.

Naruto glared at her. "Sakura-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn, tell me!" Naruto asked in a whiny type of voice, which started to get on Sakura's nerves a bit.

"Naruto just shut up, and Sai stop talking about Penises, we all know you're gay so god damn it, just stop!" Sakura said angrily, and ran off somewhere else.

Hinata shook her head and sighed. "You guys did it now…idiots…" she said to herself, and whispered the last word. Although she couldn't help but see that Deidara had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about Sakura-chan Deidara-san, she's okay. She just gets angry at Naruto-kun and Sai-kun when they fight at times, it's normal." Hinata said.

Deidara nodded his head. "I see, un." Deidara just looked at where Sakura ran off to, and sighed a bit.

"Sakura…" he said under his breath, not being able to control his feeling of worry over the girl. Hinata could see the worry on his face and wondered if Deidara had a slight crush on Sakura. It was possible, right?

Very possible Hinata. XD I love turning the character with just a couple hands and hehe…xD I'm so sorry for the lack of updates everyone, I hope the new stories will make up for them. :D So, yeah, here you go bishes, Review or else the evil dolphin will come to eat chu! Muahahahahaha! XD

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
